


A Sinful Business

by TrancyFilesOC6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Guardian Angels, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrancyFilesOC6/pseuds/TrancyFilesOC6
Summary: After the an unfortunate of 17 year old Percy Luvic, they wake up in hell getting to met Satan, Satan's family, and so much more as they make a new life down in hell. It's more peaceful then their living life, for now.





	A Sinful Business

September 1 1935

They were laying in the bathroom for four days now.

No reasonable excuse of why their are in there.

Just wanted to be except coming out as having no gender, but of course no.

No food, no water except the water from the sink.

Their stomach growls so loud for the no food for four days.

“I can’t take this,” they say try to get off the ground sliping knocking on the ground causing more bruises to form on their pale skin from having no sun these past four days.

They move their black hair so they can find the sink to use it as a way off the ground.

They find it and grabs it and pushes off the ground opening anything and everything to find something to eat.

In their hungry they start to go crazy and grab pills in their hurry.

Each bottle opened and swallowed in a hash to get some satisfaction for the hungry that was growing.

They threw one of the bottle at the door before they start crying.

They look down at the ground and end up seeing blood dripping down onto the ground so they lift their hand up to their blue eyes to wipe some of their tears only to see their fingers covered in blood.

They go to scream, but gets extremely tired, and fall back onto the ground.

They look up at the ceiling just thinking, _this is how I’m gonna go, at least there will be no more of this._

They close their eyes and as soon they do the door is slammed opened and their hear a scream, “PERCY!”

They take their last breath and say goodbye to the living world.


End file.
